


ROSE

by TheBlueEnchantress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Adwiess please, Blake isn’t alone, F/F, F/M, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Harry Knows Sign Language, M/M, Ozpin is curious, Selective Mute Ruby Rose, Yang Knows Sign Language, this is written by a blind person, weiss will learn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueEnchantress/pseuds/TheBlueEnchantress
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first story on this site! I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I do writing it.Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances,  own these Beautiful works of art. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. may his sole rest in peace.Other than grieving over the loss of his godfather, Harry Potter is tired. Tired of trying to survive voldemort's attempts at killing him. Luckily, those attempts haven't succeeded, yet. And hairy doesn't want to stick around to find out when it does. So he goes for the next best thing, moving to “a whole new world!” XDWelcome to remnant Harry Potter! Hey, look on the bright side! At least there's nothing here that wants to kill you along with the rest of the human/ Faunus race... Well, there's one thing I could think of, but yu'll live...... I hope...





	1. Trailers - Pt 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!  
Can you guess where the pun in the summary comes from? I’m gonna just tell you now, that was honestly unplanned.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve edited this chapter to be a bit longer than before.

**GREEN TRAILER**

* * *

The orange rays of the setting sun shine through the many tall windows of Hogwarts, providing just enough light for 16-year-old harry potter to quickly make his way, unseen of course, through the various Corredor’s of the school. Coming to a stop in a hall on the seventh floor, the boy looks around, making sure that there were no onlookers that could possibly see what he was about to do.

Satisfied, Harry began to pace in the center of the hall. After three times of this, The wall rippled and a large, smooth, wooden door appeared before him.

Hesitating, Harry slowly walked forward. Reaching the door, he grabbed a hold of the ornate golden handle and pushed. The door slid open, almost as smoothly as parting curtains one would have on their living room windows. He quietly, yet quickly, stepped into the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

The room was large, there were four other doors, each leading to separate rooms. A bookshelf covered the wall opposite from the entrance. A couch with red cushions that were almost as soft as silk sat up against the right wall. The last thing in the room was a glass coffee table; a thick, brown, leather book sitting atop it.

Harry walked over to the table. Picking up the book and sitting down on the couch, He opened the book and began to read. 

* * *

__

# A Magical Guide To Interdimensional Travel!

__

#  __

__

## By: Rachel Goldwing

__

##  __

* * *

For centuries, we’ve always had to stick with one world, unable to expand our knowledge. but what if there was a way to change that?

In the Japanese branch of the wizarding world, this fantasy has become a reality.

“With this new discovery of runic magic, we believe it is possible to travel in between worlds.” Raioba Kobayashi, the CEO of the Government of magical energys (GOME) had said in our last interview back in 1957.

* * *

After a wile of reading, Harry stopped and set the book down. Standing up, the boy felt several satisfactory pops of his joints as he took a glance at a wall clock across the room that read “**11:16 P.M**”

“It’s not like I have any other choice...” He thought aloud. You see, nearly a month before, Harry found out some disturbing information about his head master Albus Dumbledore. 

Sighing, the young wizard Walked over to the exit. Taking another look around the room, he opened the door and left.

* * *

****

#### TIMESKIP

****

####  ****

****

#### A WEEK LATER

****

####  ****

* * *

A week had past, Busy with classes and his daily visits to the room of requirement, Harry was done. After trying to stop the death eaters advancements at the ministry of magic, which failed epically and ended with the death of his godfather, Serious Black... He was ready to leave, vanish without a trace.

It didn’t help that hermione and him got into a fight at breakfast that morning.

“_What is wrong with you_!” She practically screamed after slamming her hands onto the table in front of him.

Harry just blinked before replying, “Really? I didn’t know there was anything wrong with me.”

“What I mean is, why are you so... so aloof lately! Is there anything going on that we should know about?” The brunette had said, a little gentler this time.

Harry’s eye twitched. “Whell if you’re so worried about me, why don’t you go ask Dumbledore why he wants to kill me!”

Hermione just sat there, slack-jawed as Harry swiftly walked out of the grate hall.

He found himself in The chamber of secrets, papers filled with notes and charts scattered across the floor.

Holding an inkpot in one hand and a wooden pole with a sponge attached to it, harry starts drawing runes, forming a magic circle as he walks. Once it is complete, the boy sets down the tools and steps into the center of the circle standing still alongside a trunk he had bought for this occasion.

He starts to chant in an unfamiliar language. Meanwhile, the circle begins to glow a vibrant green with his magic energy.

Eventually, the green light turns white and begins to bounce off of every surface in the room. From papers and The skeletal remains of the basilisk, to the slimy stone walls of the room.

Before he loses consciousness, a huge explosion rocks the building and he takes notice of the shattered remains of the moon overhead.


	2. Trailers - Pt 2/4

** REGALIA TRAILER **

* * *

A light breeze gently sway the branches of the Forever Fall Forest as a Faunus boy around thirteen-years-old Makes his way through the underbrush. After some time, he eventually comes upon a clearing. noticing something reflecting the sunlight in the middle of the small meadow, the Young boy walks over to pick it up. It was a Silver locket that had writing engraved on the back of it.

* * *

__

To my dearest son Reginald,

__  
May you fight for the lives of the people, never for the deaths of your enemies...

__

* * *

Suddenly, the boy dropped the locket, falling to the earth and clutching his head tightly in his hands. His expression of curiosity quickly turning to one of agonizing pain, unknowingly summoning the nearby creatures of Grimm to his location.

* * *

****

####  **FLASHBACK**

####  ****

****

#### EIGHT YEARS EARLIER

****

####  ****

* * *

Tendrils of black smoke and ash rose up from what ones was a radiant village. Now however, this Village was just a pile of cinders sitting on the outskirts of Vale. Screams could be heard from both Human and Faunus alike as the Grimm, attracted to the fear of the people, destroyed every living thing they could lay their eyes upon. Among the chaos was a young Fanus boy, his matted, dark brown hair and torn clothes that were just a few sizes to big covered in soot.

“Mommy?” He calls out. “Where are you mommy! I’m scared!”

“Reginald!” A distant, feminine voice replies. The boy begins walking in the direction the voice had came from. When he reached the origin of the sound, he saw a site that would forever be engraved in his mind.

An older Faunus woman was sprawled out on the cracked pavement, two Beowolves leaning over her. Their demonic red eyes portraying pure loathing. A large gash decorated the left side of her torso, her blood Painting the ground beneath her Crimson.

“... L-Listen to m-m-me R-Regi...” The woman began to weakly stutter, before violently coughing up more blood. “Y-You need to r-run... as far aw-way as you c-can... o-o-okay sweetie? Can you d-do th-that for mommy?”

“Arn’t you coming with me mommy?” The small boy asked.

“No... I’m going to a different place...” The woman replies.

“Can I come with you?”

Before she could respond, one of the Beowolves raised one of its paws, readying to strike the woman head on. The young boy screamed, a scream filled with raw fury and fear. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a bluish light. He ran forward, catching the unsuspecting Beowolf off guard with a sloppy punch to it’s bone covered face.

“**You get away from mommy you big meanies**!” The boy shouts, but is thrown back by the second Beowolf before he could throw another punch.

The shadowy deamon lunges for the child but he gathers just enough strength to roll out of the way. The elder Faunus groans. The boy’s cerulean gays turns back to his mother, only to see her lifeless body fall limp.

* * *

****

#### PRESENT DAY

****

####  ****

* * *

The sun’s light overhead was suddenly blocked by a massive shadow. The teenage boy looked up, only to be met with the patronizing red gays of an Ersa Major.

“Well<del>shit</del>!”


	3. Trailers - Pt 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> My apologies for having this out so late. Honestly, where did all the time go?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are safe. Don’t go bowling with chickens as bowling pins. They get very angry. JK
> 
> What else, oh! Sorry for any misspellings. I honestly have no excuse for that just that I’m a bad speller. Oph!
> 
> Thanks you for being so patient with me.
> 
> BE
> 
> P.S: Comments and Kudos are _really_ appreciated.

**ORCHID TRAILER**

* * *

How did this happen?

Where am I?

What do I do?

These questions were running through young Orchid Faie’s mind as she slowly regained consciousness. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a door Opening. Sitting up, the girl took her first glimpse of the room she was in.

The room was clearly a small hospital room. With it’s blinding white walls and polished, fancy machinery. There was a low table to the left of the bed she was laying upon, and a sink in the corner closest to the door. Orchid’s dole gays fell to her left arm, _or what was left of it_. bandaged and aching from the surgery she had to undergo moments prior, she slowly, and carefully, as not to cause more pain, lifted her eyes back up to see a person standing in the doorway.

“Dr. Johnson!”

“Good evening, Ms. Fae, how are you feeling?” The figure in the doorway, Dr. Johnson asked, stepping further into the room. “Is your amputation giving you trouble?”

Orchid smiled, “I’m fine Sir, as for my arm, it still hurts a bit; and I still wanna move it around, but I just can’t. I can see that it’s not there. But... I just can’t help it.”

The doctor just chuckled. “I know the feeling Ms Fae, after all, I had my leg removed a few years back.” To prove his point, Dr. Johnson tapt his foot. A metallic _Clang! Clang!_ was hird before he continued. “And I can tell you that it get’s easier after a wile.” Orchid giggled. “I’d like you to know that if we get your new arm from Atlas on time, you’ll be home a few weeks before Signal opens.”

“Ohh! Thats great!” Orkid’s smile falters slightly. “Have you all Heard from my mother yet?”

“My Apologies Miss Fei, but she is Still… _coping_.”

Orchid bows her head in shame. “If only I was stronger…”

The doctor made his way over towards the bed. “now what makes you say that?” He asks. A sort of firmness lingering in his tone.

“Well... she’s been _distant_ so to speek.” Her frown deepens. “I haven’t seen her since before the surgery. I’m beginning to think she can’t bear the sight of me anymore.”

Dr. Johnson pulled a plastic chair to the side of the bed, taking a seat as he began to speak. “Ms. Faie, she has been waiting for you to wake up. And although times may be hard now they will get better… Over time.”

“Promise?”

Dr. Johnson gave a faint smile. “**Promise**”

* * *

PRESENT DAY

* * *

“You promised me!”

A slightly older Orchid wakes up in her room. Looking over at the nightstand, she picks up a small frame. Fiddling with the picture, she’s size. “You **promised**!”

Young orchid looks up at her through the glass. In the background, a woman looking to be in her mid 30s gives her bunny ears. Dr. Johnson’s stands behind both females wrapping his arm around the woman’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
